This is madness
by BloodyStrawberryGashes
Summary: Chrona is to be gone to ruin briefly before it finally to the insanity and to become a Kishin. Only Maka does not give up him. [sketchy Chrona x Maka]


Hello there~

This story are actually been written in german.

But TheColorIsRAINBOW has translated it. Thank you, by the way. He´s from the german fanfiction side. Have a look at his profile, when you speak german.

I hope you like my story. :)

**This is madness**

**S**he tried everything to prevent what is going to follow. Apparently it wasn't enough.  
>She failed. Just a few miles ahead of her stood Chrona, it seemed like he spoke to himself. His eyes moving searchingly from left to right; from above to below. His right hand held Ragnarök, the left trembled, like it searched for something to hold on.<br>Maka couldn't describe how she felt while watching him. No words seemed to be accurate.  
>She searched for him, and now she found him even quicker than she could have imagined.<br>And she wished, she hadn't found him now.  
>Not in … this situation. Maka could not sense his soul wavelenght; they were stuck in the madness. Beside that, she could sense the soul of her partner even stronger. Soul was just as nervous as she was, but maybe not so much. He rested in his weapon form in Maka's hands.<br>She wouldn't fight. Only if it will be inescapable.  
>Carefully she made a step towards Chrona. He didn't even recognize his environment. She wanted to say something. Something, to get his attention; but no words were spoken. She didn't even had the courage to say his name out loud.<br>"Hey, you!," Soul shouted – he couldn't wait anymore. No reaction. Chrona's eyes still searched for something, restless they moved from one point to another but they didn't seem to actually see what is before him. Maka gulped and shouted his name.  
>He stopped. His eyes slowly went towards her body and clung on her.<br>"Maka?" he whispered.  
>Soul sighed and said, "It's about time. We stand here a good while now." Chrona rested his head on his shoulders and looked at them questioning. "We?" he murmured.<br>"Yeah, it's me. Soul!" His body was shown on the blade of the scythe.  
>"Soul?" Chrona seemed confused "I don't know any 'Soul'. Who could that be?" Stunned he watched how the demon sword master felt back into his old pattern.<br>"Maka, give it a try," he said and kept an eye on Chrona. She nodded and got a bit closer to him.  
>"Of course you know Soul. You played with him, myself and the rest of our group basketball together. Don't you remember?"<br>"I don't know anything anymore. What do you want after all?" he asked nervously. Suddenly his eyes widened and he stepped back. "You want to kill me, right? Of course you want to do that. Whatever could you possibly want if you are holding a scythe!?"  
>Before even Maka could answer him pointed Chrona Ragnarök at her, "When I kill you first, you aren't able to kill me" he grinned and slowly made a step towards her.<br>For Maka everything happened too quick and if Soul hadn't manically shout at her she hadn't manage to dodge his attack. Chrona's stroke hit her with such a strength that she nearly lost grip on her scythe.  
>She stumbled back and ducked below the next stroke. She definitely had to stop him. While dodging and ducking she franatic tried to think of a way to speak with him.<br>"What are you doing Maka? We can't hold on this for too long; attack him!" Instead of listening to what her partner had to say, she searched for an emotion in Chrona's face; without any success. His eyes still clung at her, looking strangely empty.  
>A surreal smile stood in his face. He seemed like frozen. "Die," he said and let Ragnarök falling down at her. A sidestep was now impossible, she had to dodge him. A loud, metallic sounding noise was heard and Maka stepped a fair way back.<br>"Are you okay, Soul?" she asked worried.  
>"Yeah, anything's cool," he answered and calmed her with his words.<br>Maka watched Chrona how he began a new attack on her. Well, truth be told, her next step was risky, even very risky. If it won't work she would get hurt pretty hard. Maybe even worse.  
>"Soul, promise me to flee if this won't work"<br>"What are you up to?"  
>Soul didn't sound convinced. "Promise it," she said. Chrona came up to her, holding his sword above his head.<br>"Okay, I will," he would break his promise nevertheless if the worst came to the worst.  
>"Good," Maka said with a light smile on her lips and through her weapon away. Two centimeters. Only two centimeters before her, Ragnarök stopped.<br>She hadn't thought that he would stop his stroke. Incredible that he managed to do so. Just a few seconds he stood without moving, when he hauled off.  
>Their eyes met. His showed a complete lack of understanding, while her showed relief. Maka heard how Soul shouted something and waved his hand to make him stop. "I don't want to fight you. We won't harm you. We are here to help you." Maka smiled happily, even though her heart beat against her chest and her knees wouldn't stop shaking.<br>She never was this shortly before dying.  
>"You want to help me?" he asked and shook his head.<br>"I won't believe you. Why would you want to help me." It wasn't a question, just a fact.  
>"We're friends," she answered, still smiling.<br>Chrona put Ragnarök away.  
>Now Maka could sense his wavelenghts again. Only a bit, but she could. Soul watched the scene very skeptic. Even he could sense the madness inside Chrona. It was just a matter of time before he attacked Maka again. But he would not allow that. Just now his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't forgive himself if his meister would get harmed.<br>"Maka...," Chrona whispered, just as he had just realized who she was. The scythe meister nodded and hold out a hand. "Let's go home, okay?"  
>Chrona thought about that, when he got nervous again.<br>"Home? But … I don't know how to deal with that … " He stroke his right arm with his left one. His usual uneasy behaviour took place and the madness vanished out of his face.  
>Soul sighed in relief. His Meister knew what to do.<br>He didn't thought that this all would go out this easily. Nobody would have.  
>Maka laughed slightly. "Take my hand and let us go," she grinned. "Okay," he murmured and took her hand.<br>The madness was still strong in his body, but he acted normally for his standards again. But still, they would have to be very careful with him.

Chrona hold Makas hand with is left one, in his rght hand he still hold Ragnarök. He didn't trust them. Slowly his memory came back to him, but only the ones of this girl. Maka.  
>Her white haired Partner still seemed suspicious to him. He followed the meister without further thinking about it. Maybe this was the best. Strangely he had the feeling that he forgot something really important. What could it be? While Chrona was in his own thoughts, Soul started a little talk with his Meister.<br>"Is he alright again?" he asked.  
>Soul couldn't sense his madness anymore. Maka looked at him painfully.<br>"I don't think so. The madness is still there. But his soul could get out of it."  
>"Does this mean Chrona could get relapsing?" He looked at the demon sword wielder. But he just stared to the ground, still in his thoughts.<br>"Quit it!" she hissed and added, "Probably."  
>"Oh wonderful," the scythe grumbled and sighed. He could only hope that they will make it to DWMA without any trouble. Maka couldn't remember how she got to that topic but it ended in a catastrophe. Chrona still didn't listen to their conversation. He tried to figure out what he forgot. But when he heard a single word.<br>Mother.  
>He stopped. His mother was … "Dead...," he whispered. Soul and Maka exchanged confused glances.<br>They turned around. "Did you say something?" Soul asked.  
>"My mother is dead. I killed her … " Chrona pulled his hand away and hold his head like he had a headache.<br>"What?" They looked shocked. He avoided eye contact and shivered. At first they thought he cried but it was quite the opposite. Chrona laughed.  
>At first quietly and then it got louder. The madness drowned his soul again.<br>"Not cool," Maka heard her partner whisper. He grasped her arm and slowly went backwards. Chrona looked up. His hand hid his face.  
>He looked at them through his fingers, still laughing. He formed wings out of his black blood. "Do you wanna visit her?" he asked, chuckling.<br>Maka breathed heavily. She just had to touch him. Maybe she could get to him with the help of her wavelengths. "Chrona, I'm coming to your side, okay? Let's just continue to our home," she said and made a few steps into his direction.  
>Souls grasp loosed his grip.<br>He hadn't to interfere.  
>She wouldn't let Chrona alone. It doesn't matter what he did.<br>Maka stopped directly in front of him.  
>"I had to do it. I was frightened. I just don't want to be frightened … why doesn't anyone understands this? I don't do anything wrong. I had to do it. You all are frightening me. Go away!"<br>His quiet mumbling got to end louder and stronger. Maka didn't react to it. She started to talk again.  
>"It's okay. You don't have to be frightened." Carefully she took his hand.<br>"Of course you had to do it. You didn't do anything wrong."  
>Carefully she put his hand out of his face. Soul tried not to do anything. He was frightened now too. He was scared for his Meister. Chrona didn't move; even not as Maka gave him a warm embrace. She tried to get to his soul wavelengths, tried to get through the madness. But it didn't work. Well, than she had to do something more persuasive.<br>She took his hands again, looked deep in his eyes and got on her tiptoes.  
>She didn't realize until now that he was this big.<br>Maka saw how Chronas pitchblack wings embraced her, briefly before their lips met. The last thing she heard was Soul's shouting before she couldn't resist the madness anymore.


End file.
